


斑佐【同居二十题】

by uchiha_clan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha_clan/pseuds/uchiha_clan
Summary: 斑佐《同居二十题》是围绕着同一个故事，谢谢。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 斑佐《同居二十题》是围绕着同一个故事，谢谢。

01\. 叫对方起床

尽管身为优等生的佐助“起床气”是人尽皆知的公开秘密，上学却从不曾迟到也是铁一般的事实，常有好事的人想知道究竟，只可惜，宇智波的大门永远不会为外人而开，真相只有当事人、他的监护人和天照大神知道...。

“早安，我的小懒猪。”卧室里，拜多年来养成的生理时钟之赐（简言之，就是年纪大自然睡得少），总是比枕边人晚睡早起的斑，瞇着眼睛，一个翻身把人压在身下，一边亲吻着犹如睡公主般安静美好的对方嘴巴、脖子、耳朵，一边解开那件（就在不久前）他亲手替对方穿上，印满了可爱蕃茄图案的睡衣钮扣，接着，一手忽轻忽重地挑逗着胸前如同台风过后备受摧残的小颗粒，一手继续往下再往下摸索着幸劳一夜变得软趴趴的欲望，同时，不忘语带暧昧的甩下一句。“只要你想，在我怀里躺多久都没关系...我们再来一次吧。”

自此以后，深受“起床气”困扰的佐助，再没有复发迹象。

tbc


	2. 轮流做早餐

“!!$!*%$*#&@#!&^#*&@!...。”就在佐助睡得迷迷糊糊时，耳边突然传来一阵烦人的噪音，硬生生将他从一场久违的美梦中拉出来，他费力地睁开迷蒙的眼睛，恋恋不舍的从斑怀里（划掉）床上挣扎着爬起来，一边手忙脚乱的把床头柜上像个唠叨不休的小老太婆般，不断重复发出同样的声音——夹杂着法螺贝的号角声、如疯似狂的高喊声和隆隆的马蹄声，让人恍如身处战场般激烈场景，武士造型闹钟“砰”的一声关掉了，一边藉着床头灯的微弱光芒凝视着，依旧一动不动地沈沈睡着彷彿毫无所觉的斑，心中顿时松了一口气，可随之而来的却是浓浓的愤怒和不甘。

混蛋果然是混蛋，这么吵竟然还有办法睡下去，一点警觉心和危机意识都没有，先别提眼前这个长相俊美（划掉）还算过得去／身份／学历／背景不一般的老男人，敌人多得数都数不清，就是遇到风灾／震灾／火灾／爆炸／火山灾害／因贪睡而来不及逃走，命丧当场，岂不完蛋了？

哼，亏他还敢大言不惭，说什么一定不会像爸爸妈妈和哥哥般狠心的抛下我，三个人去了那个世界；我们会一直一直在一起，永远不分开；难怪那些花痴女生老是抱怨说，男人喝醉酒和在床上时说的话，都是扯淡。

“宇智波斑，你这个大骗子，要是那天你随随便便把命丢掉了，哪怕追到地狱我也不会放过你！”说罢，佐助甩甩头，把那不祥的想法甩出脑袋，毕竟此时此刻，他还有比继续沉浸在刚刚的梦中，比抱怨男人都是靠不住生物更重要的事——趁着斑睡过头还没起来的空档，像妈妈和哥哥曾经做过的那样，亲自下厨做早餐给自己和“家人”吃。

说到底，比起冒着被当成“早餐”吃干抹净的巨大风险，以其人之道，还治其人之身去“报复”，美其名曰：好心叫醒他免得（他）上学迟到，实际上却是像只公狗般乱发情的斑，他更想藉机洗脱“厨房杀手”污名，更想用香气四溢的“早餐”叫醒对方，然后两人坐在食桌前，面对面分享着传承自十岁不到，就能轻轻松松煮出媲美“米其林星级餐厅大厨”一顿星级大餐的鼬，不惜花一个上午抓鸡下蛋，万中挑一，只有（宇智波）完美的哥哥才做得到，最完美无瑕的爱心早饭，煎蛋。

这才是他宇智波佐助正确复仇方式。

下一刻，两条布满草莓吻痕光溜溜的白皙长腿，直接跨过胸肌壮硕散发着浓厚雄性味道躯体，踩在了绣着宇智波传说中勾玉写轮眼图案地毯，上面摆着两双一大一小似乎跟卧室主人格格不入，却又深受猫奴们欢迎的（宾士）猫耳拖鞋。

接着，从小到大习惯在家里面赤足的他，乖乖穿着“更小一些”的黑色拖鞋，由于两人（现在）住的洋馆不像老家的房子，几乎清一色都是冷冰冰的磁砖，一点也没有实木地板的温暖感，他不怕着凉，最怕着凉时，被某个混蛋当成生活不能自理的婴儿般照顾得太仔细，譬如说，擦脸跟擦身体，喂药跟喂饭，陪（上）大号和陪（上）小号等，曾几何时，只有独一无二的兄弟才会做的事。

最后，他伸手拿过挂在椅子不止是“大一号”的白衬衣，好好穿上，就往楼下的客房浴室洗漱去，不过临走前还是忍不住回头看了看，再三确认床上的男人仍然没有要醒的迹象，便头也不回的走出房间。

※※※

“早安，我（勤劳又可爱）的小懒猪。”不知过了多久，一阵慵懒的声音从佐助身后传来，不用回头也知道来者是谁，敢用这种语气跟他说话的人，除了那个可恶至极的男人，还能有谁？于是，无视着可有可无“家规”偷偷下厨却被抓了个正着的他，二话不说放下手上的活儿，转过身来瞪着对方，满脸写着“混蛋，你才是大懒猪，你全家都是大懒猪。”

只见门口那個仅穿着一条黑色长裤，顶着（大）刺猬头的男人，耸耸肩，不置可否，如此绕圈圈骂自己还沾沾自喜荒乎其唐的情形，在家里面早就见怪不怪了。

但佐助不知道的是，此时，全身上下只用那件白衬衣和小黑猫围裙略作点缀，一手拿着不沾锅一手拿着（不沾锅）勺子，一脸羞怒万分模样的他，看起来活脱脱就是个跟丈夫打情骂俏，甚至有些欲求不满（娇傲）新婚妻子。

“我想，我已经给了你足够的时间——”仗着本身超乎想象的柔软度和灵活敏捷动作，男人轻轻松松的避开地板上、餐桌上、椅子上犹如阵法一样，摆放着一只只圆盘白色小碟子，每只碟子里各自放着一只用酱汁画上团扇图案煎蛋，倘若那还能称之为煎蛋的话，径自走到（自家）炸毛小猫面前，一把卸下爪子上毫无杀伤力的武器，将软绵绵热乎乎的身子拥入怀里，好好安抚一番，同时，随手拿起台面上新鲜出炉的早饭，放在鼻子下嗅了嗅，好笑的挑了挑眉道。“这就是你的成绩单？”

其实，早在闹钟响起之前，斑已经醒过来了，要知道，卧室里那个观赏价值远远大于实用价值的武士造型闹钟，在过去的很长一段时间里，已经连吟唱都没有吟唱，但看在佐助如此卖力演出份上——昨晚爱爱时频频走神，视线有意无意地瞄向床头柜的闹钟，闹钟响闹功能突然被设置成了开启状态，善解人意如斑，只能先装死哦不...是装睡了。

即便斑很想告诉他，天赋很重要，努力也很重要，但方向更重要，简言之，像佐助般脾气暴躁又缺乏耐心，不喜欢“按步就班”的人，并不适合在厨房这个（要不时更新“武器”）战场生存...还有人们常说的“要抓住男人的心首先要先抓住男人的胃”听听就好，不然大家的心早就拴在了饭店餐馆等饮食场所，哪还轮得到你？

说实在的，哪怕佐助厨艺再差，只要不会引致食物中毒，每天负责在外辛辛苦苦赚钱养家，在内操持家务和一日三餐的斑都会吃得一点不剩，可偏偏负责在家貌美如花兼努力学业的他却笨手笨脚，动不动就弄伤自己，叫人如何放心让其下厨做菜？

斑不心疼厨房这不动产和一去无回头的钱，只心疼他这早已烙下“个人标记”活生生的财产啊，话又说回来，这小鬼的情话虽然不怎么样，却非常有宇智波的风格，真不愧是我宇智波斑看上的人。

“啧，味道勉强还可以吧。”像是把餐厅当成一个大舞池，美人在怀煎蛋在手的斑边领着对方优雅地起舞着，边如饿鬼投胎般吃个不停，期间亦不忘把空空如也的小碟子在桌子上堆成小山般的高，而且还破天荒地给出改善意见。“小鬼，给我好好记住，下次打蛋时别敲击锅边，要敲击就敲击平整干净的台面，这是基本中的基本。”心中想的却是“无疑，蛋壳粉末是良好的钙质来源，但不代表（我们）可以直接吃生的蛋壳，真是让人不省心啊。”

“什么！你说下次？”他终于做到了，斑终于认同他的“厨艺”了？彷彿一下子忘了自己在生气的佐助，气自己给对方惊喜没了；气自己做不出像鼬般完美无瑕煎蛋；气自己挣脱不了也不想挣脱对方怀抱；气自己被当成失败了的煎蛋佐料；气自己再也控制不住满腔激动情绪，一瞬间反客为主，踮起脚尖，双手环住那条脆弱无比的脖子，用力的亲了一口让他讨厌至极却又欲罢不能的薄唇。“斑！”

“别高兴得太早，等我把话说完。”可惜姜还是老的辣，面对不知不觉变得越来越主动的佐助，向来喜欢欲擒故纵的斑故意吊他胃口的说着。“小鬼，你偶尔想要体验下厨的乐趣不是不行，但绝不能妨碍到身为学生应尽的本分和义务，考试拿第一／不迟到不早退／当天的课业任务必须当天完成...然而最最最重要的还是：你这具成长期的身体需要均衡摄取各种营养，可以吃煎蛋，却不能只吃煎蛋，你做得到吗？”

“...那不就只有一天吗？”虽然跟自己的预期不一样，但俗话说得好，好的开始是成功的一半，佐助一边拍拍缠在自己腰间的大手与对方拉开距离，一边翘起小指要跟对方打勾勾，盖印章，反正在斑这混蛋的眼里，他永远都是长不大的小孩子，除了被后者强压在身下肆虐时，才说他是个大人，大人要有大人的样子，呸呸呸，他再次确认道。“一言为定？”

“嗯，一言为定。”话音刚落，斑腾出一只手轻轻扫了扫佐助背部，在他反应过来前，那条小黑猫围裙已经回到它原来的主人身上。“别站着，坐下吧...该轮到（本大爷）我表演的时候了。”斑将那头标志性十足的黑长炸，用一条红色的发带扎成长长的马尾，接着在冰箱、水槽、火炉之间来回穿梭，不消一刻，就像往常般弄出一顿色、香、味、美、营养俱全，丰盛的早饭，还贴心的按照着左撇子的顺序，一丝不苟地摆放着主菜、副菜、小菜、饭碗、汤碗和筷子，一副良妻贤母的样子，与之相比，之前那顿“早饭”简直是弱爆了。“好了，快吃吧。”

“我开动了。”或许是因为刚才他把注意力都集中在煮出最完美煎蛋上，所以当斑这大胃王把食物都消灭得干干净净后，被动地坐在他惯常坐的椅子上，晃着两条白嫩的大长腿，目不转睛的盯着斑那翩然起舞的“辣妈”背影的佐助，开始感觉有点肚子饿了，便老实不客气的吃喝起来，看似狼吞虎咽，其实以实际行动表达对斑手艺的欣赏。“唔唔唔...。”

他发誓，终有一天他会学得超越斑的厨艺和家事技能，然后将面前这个（喜欢站在高处俯瞰众生，内心强大得能抵御孤独与寂寥）男人的心、胃和人一并掳获，在一个月黑风高，伸手不见五指的夜晚，扔到南贺川的河底，好好的清洗一下那满脑子的黄色颜料。

...等，等一下，我好像忘了什么？不过算了吧，即使捅了天大的娄子，也没有斑解决不了的事。

接着画面一转，不远处的院子里，总是神龙见首不见尾的白绝，正努力地追赶着母鸡背后，逼迫牠下着一只又一只的蛋，边追边喊。“别跑！别跑！啊！...鸡大哥，别啄我了，我是被逼的啦，要啄就啄屋子里那两个整日歪歪腻腻，秀恩爱无下限的“宇智波老牛与嫩草”吧。”

tbc

ps，接下来，蕃茄应该会一边填斑佐旧坑 ：假哥哥变真哥哥、斑佐育儿日记、迟来的『元宵』贺文 番外下（给予一个真正的结局）、同居二十题等 ，一边整理斑佐脑洞开新坑，如果有人想看的话，谢谢。


End file.
